Millennium Bracelet
by Anjel Kitty
Summary: A strange bracelet. A mysterious card. Forgotten memories. What connects them and what kind of impact will they have on one girl's life?
1. The Begining

Part One

This is a story about a girl named Anjel. She is going to have her life turned upside down by a small gift. We will meet her the day before her birthday.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but Anjel and Mira are my own characters.

**OOO**

"Mira! Wait up!" shouted an exhausted brunette. A blonde ahead of her stopped and turned around looking a bit amused and annoyed.

"Come on, Anjel! You are so slow," said the blonde named Mira. Finally, the brunette caught up.

"You are so annoying. You know that, right?" asked the brunette named Anjel.

"Come on. It's not very far," said Mira as both girls walked around the corner. Anjel stopped and stared at the huge Egyptian market. Mira looked at her best friend and giggled at her reaction.

"How long have you been here? And you haven't even seen the market," said Mira.

"Three months. I have been busy helping my father with his research," said Anjel.

Anjel stood there and glared at Mira.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" asked Anjel as a woman took some measurements.

"Because I want to get you something," said Mira. Mira inwardly smiled. She couldn't believe that Anjel had forgot what tomorrow was.

"You can get down. I am through," said the storeowner.

"Finally!" said Anjel as she jumped down, "We spent all day here. I want to see more of the market before it closes."

"Fine. Go on ahead of me. I'll catch up," said Mira as Anjel rushed out the door. Mira turned to the storeowner and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. This is payment for what you did for me," said the owner as she handed Mira a box.

"Thank you," said Mira as she walked out the door.

**OOO**

Anjel: That was short.

Me: Well, what happens next I am saving for the next chapter.

Anjel: Oh…I guess the readers will have to wait to find out what happens next.

Anjel and Me: Goodbye for now. Please R&R.


	2. The Bracelet

Part Two

Mira: Where's Anjel?

Me: Huh…How should I know?

Mira: She is your hikari.

Me: So!

Noises heard from closet.

Mira: What was that?

Me: Nothing. Why don't you go look outside for her?

Mira: Ok.

Mira walks outside.

Me: Sigh…At least she didn't find out.

Flashback

Anjel dumps a bucket of cold water on her hikari.

Me: I am going to kill you!!!

A chase occurs and Anjel is tackled to the ground. She is gagged and tied up. Then she is locked in the closet.

End Flashback

Me: Let's start the story.

OOO

_Anjel… _

_Anjel…_

_Anjel, wake up…_

Anjel slowly woke up and glared at the person who had awakened her.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked a drowsy Anjel.

"Silly, do you not know what today is?" asked the already dressed Mira. Anjel looked at her confused.

"You really don't know?" asked the surprised Mira. Anjel just shook her head, as she got dressed. Mira looked at her and burst out laughing.

"You really don't know," said Mira. Anjel just glared.

"What is so special about today?" asked Anjel annoyed her friend had laughed at her.

"Just hurry up and I will show you," said Mira. Both girls walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, honey," said Anjel's father as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" asked Anjel confused.

"It's your birthday," said Mira.

"I am such an idiot. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," said Anjel as she smacked her head out of frustration.

"I can," said Mira as Anjel gave her an icy glare, "but that's why I like being your friend."

"Come and open you gifts," said Anjel's father before she could reply to Mira's comment. Anjel sat down and was handed a box by Mira. Anjel quickly opened it and found a beautiful turquoise Egyptian dress.

"It's gorgeous," said Anjel as she hugged her friend, "I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said Mira.

"Here is my gift," said Anjel's father as he put a gold chain on her neck. Anjel looked at what hung from it. It was a gold bracelet with a strange eye.

"It is beautiful, Daddy. But why is it on a chain?" asked Anjel.

"The lady I bought it from said to not to wear it as a bracelet until you felt you right to do so," said her father. 'That is a strange thing to say, but for some reason it feels right,' thought Anjel.

"I have another surprise," said her father bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh…" said Anjel.

"I set up for you and Mira to go riding in the desert," said her father.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, Daddy," said Anjel as she hugged him.

"Go on, get out of here," said her father as both girls ran out the door.

OOO

Anjel: That was the longest chapter so far.

Me: Huh…How did you get out?

Anjel: How do you think?

Me: Eck!!!

I ran up to my room with Anjel right behind me. The sound of the door locking and screams could be heard.

Mira: Well, that's all for now.


	3. Mysterious Man And Voice

Part Three

Mira: They are still in the bedroom.

Screams heard from upstairs.

Mira: Well, let's start the story.

**OOO**

"It's so nice," said Anjel, "and quiet."

"Yes, it is," replied Mira as she smiled knowing her friend was having a wonderful time.

"I love it here," said Anjel, " I feel so at peace." Anjel walked farther from her horse.

"Anjel, be careful," said Mira worried something might happen.

"Nothing is going to happen," said Anjel as she walked farther, "you worry to much."

"Just be careful," said Mira. She had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Whatev..." said Anjel as she was sucked down.

"Anjel!!!" screamed Mira as she ran to where Anjel had disappeared.

_

* * *

_

_It's so dark._

_"Wake up."_

_Who are you?_

_"Wake up."_

"Huh... where am I?" asked Anjel as she slowly regained conciseness. She touched the back of her head and felt a bump that was slowly appearing.

"I guess Mira was right," she said as she got up. She quickly found her backpack and pulled out her flashlight. She flicked it on and looked around.

"I wonder where I am," Anjel said as she walked over to a wall that had some markings on it. She looked at the marks and traced a few. Her hand stopped at one marking that was familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before. 'I know I have seen that symbol before, but where?' thought Anjel as she racked her brain for the answer. Her eyes widen when she realized where she knew that symbol from. 'My bracelet!' Her hand quickly went to where the bracelet should be, but there was nothing there.

"Where is it?" asked Anjel as she glanced around hoping to find it on the floor. 'This way, little one,' said a strange voice.

"Who said that?" asked Anjel as she spun around. 'This way.'

"Who's there?" asked Anjel as she looked around. The light from the flashlight stopped when she saw the hallway that had not been there before. 'This way. Come.' Anjel slowly walked down the hallway unsure of what was occurring. She came to a brightly light room, and she turned the flashlight off. There was some kind of table in the middle of the room that looked like some sort of platform. Anjel felt like someone was watching her. She turned and saw two glittering red eyes looking at her intently from a dark corner. She turned towards the eyes.

"Who's there?" asked Anjel. A cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. Anjel could not see anything but the person's eyes.

"Were you the one calling me?" asked Anjel as she stared into those blood red eyes. She found she could not look away.

"I have heard no other voice but your own, child. Are you looking for something?" asked the man. His voice was a whisper. Anjel's eyes widen when she realized what he had asked. 'How did he know?' she asked herself.

"My bracelet," replied Anjel. She felt as if those eyes trapped her. 'You must look away, little one.' It was that voice, again. 'Are you in my mind?' asked Anjel. 'Yes, little one.' 'Who are you?' Anjel was surprised by the voice's answer. 'I am a part of you.'

"Is this what you are looking for?" the man asked as he pulled out Anjel's bracelet. It was still on its chain. This brought Anjel out of her conversation with the voice in her head.

"That is mine," said Anjel, "give it back. It was a gift."

"How about we play a little game? If you win, you get it back. If I win, well you just have to find out," said the man. His voice sounded as if all this amused him.

"Fine. You pick the game," replied Anjel through clinched teeth. 'You must calm down.' 'Go away,' Anjel told the voice. 'You must not let anger control your actions.' 'Fine,' Anjel said as she calmed herself down.

"Are you familiar with duel monsters?" asked the man as he sat down behind the table. Anjel's hand instinctively went to the box that held her deck that hung at her side.

"Are you suggesting we duel?" asked Anjel unsure of this man's intentions.

"No, just a game of chance. I will draw a card, and then you must draw a card stronger than mine to win," said the man as he shuffled his deck, "Please sit down and let us begin." Anjel pulled out her deck and sat down.

"Fine," said Anjel as she shuffled her deck. Both sat their respective decks down on the table. The man drew a card, and his eyes seemed to light up. He laid the card down face up. Anjel looked at it. The attack power was 1900. 'Shit! I know of only one of my cards off the top of my head that can beat it. I can't win.' 'Believe in yourself and your cards. Put your trust in your deck. They haven't let you down so far' said the voice. 'I can't win. I can't beat him.' 'Then close your eyes and trust in your heart & your cards,' replied the voice. Anjel decided she would trust the voice. Her cards had never let her down so far. Anjel closed her eyes and let her heart guide her hand to her deck. She took a deep breath and drew her card. As she let out her breath she opened her eyes. There in her hand was the card she needed. She laid the card down. The man looked at the card and smiled. He looked up at Anjel.

"You have won. Here is your prize," the man said as he tossed Anjel her bracelet. She turned around and caught it. She turned back to say something to the man, but he had disappeared.

"That's strange. I would have seen him if he gone down the hallway," said Anjel as she slipped on the chain from which her bracelet hung, "I guess I should leave." Anjel put up her deck and walked back into the room she had awaken in.

"I guess I should try climbing out," said Anjel as she walked over to the mountain of sand she figured was where she had got in through.

* * *

Mira was frantic her best friend had just disappeared into the sand just five minutes ago. The place Anjel had disappeared at was right next to Mira. Mira felt the sand shifting under her and moved over to the horses. Her eyes were still on the spot Anjel had been standing at when she disappeared. The sand started to sink, and then Mira saw something that surprised her, a hand coming out of the sand. Mira ran over and grabbed it. She pulled with all her might and fell backwards pulling someone on top of her. There looking down at her was Anjel.

"Anjel!" screamed Mira as she hugged her friend, "I thought you were gone for good."

"Chocking gasp me," Anjel wheezed out between gasps for air.

"Oh! Sorry," said Mira as she let go.

"How long was I down there?" asked Anjel as she brushed the sand off her clothes.

"About five minutes," replied Mira as she helped Anjel.

"Weird, I thought it was way longer than that. It had to have been," Anjel mumbled to herself.

"What's weird?" asked Mira. She had only heard part of what Anjel had said.

"Nothing. Let's just go. Please don't tell my dad about this," said Anjel as she got on her horse.

"Fine, I won't tell him," replied Mira as they rode off.

* * *

"What!! We're moving?" Anjel asked her father with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, dear. We have to move," replied her father.

"But…I love it here. All my friends are here," said Anjel as she tried to hold back her tears. A hand landed on Anjel's shoulder and turned her around.

"Anjel, I will always be your friend no matter where you are. Egypt and I are and always will be in your heart," said Mira as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Mira," said Anjel as she turned towards her father, "Okay, we can move, but this doesn't mean I want to."

"Okay. Go pack, please. We leave tomorrow," said her father. Anjel and Mira turned together and walked up to Anjel's room to pack.

**OOO**

Mira: Okay, I think they have been up there to long.

Mira walks upstairs and opens the door after picking the lock. There on the bed sat Anjel on top of her hikari tickling her.

Mira: So that's what you have been up to. Okay, Anjel, that's enough.

Anjel: Fine, you always mess up my fun.

Anjel gets off and walks away.

Me: Thanks.

Mira and Me: That's all for now.

Please R&R.


End file.
